


Princess of Emme

by RainbowAnimation



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bromance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, how do i even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAnimation/pseuds/RainbowAnimation
Summary: Uther has chosen yet another princess for Arthur to marry. Though Arthur nor Merlin are happy about this, their minds may change when they meet the young seventeen year old Princess Annaliese Ambrosias of Emme. She certainly does not act like a princess should, but Arthur likes this. Though, she is also very secretive. They will soon discover that she has a more important tie to them then they would have thought, and why does Merlin recognize her?





	

The day started off normally. Merlin walking into Arthur’s chambers, opening the curtains with a cheery greeting and a large goofy smile. In return he received a pillow to the face, but that didn’t stop his cheery demeanor. It was later that everything went downhill. 

 

Merlin was sitting at the table in Arthur’s chambers, polishing his armor and sword while Arthur was downstairs meeting with the king. Neither of them knew what it was about but Leon had told them it was urgent and the king had to see him immediately. Arthur figured it was simply something about magic, like it always was with his father. He dumped his armor and sword in front of Merlin before leaving to see what it was he wanted. Merlin had mumbled a quick ‘prat’ before getting to work. 

 

It was about a half an hour later when Arthur came storming into the room, demanding that Merlin help him re-dress into some of his nicest clothes.

“What’s the occasion?” Merlin asked in his usual teasing manner as he searched through the prince’s closet. But he was actually quite curious as to what was happening. 

 

“Is there a lord coming that Uther wants to impress?”  
“Watch your tone when you talk about my father Merlin, or i’ll put you in the stocks. And no it’s not a lord.” Arthur sighed, obviously aggravated. Merlin found Arthur’s red jacket that he wore frequently and helped him slip it on before fixing the collar in the front.

“Well you usually don’t get this aggravated and pratish unless Camelot is receiving a visitor.” Merlin bantered back, receiving a glare from the royal.

“We are getting a visitor you idiot. Just not a pleasant one. My father has called for yet another princess to visit and yet again want’s me to take her hand in marriage.” Arthur sighed, and Merlin grimaced. Arthur did not have the best luck when it came to princesses visiting Camelot, or really any women for that matter. 

 

First there was Sophia who turned out to be a pixie. Then their was the lady Vivian in which the prince was enchanted. The third time was with Princess Elena, who was a changeling. At least that was the one incident where Arthur didn’t end up enchanted. But all the same Arthur did not have a good record when it came to princesses visiting Camelot, and that left Merlin to take care of whatever mess came from it. 

 

“Oh yes, and we know how all of these visits turn out.” Merlin commented in a genuinely displeased tone. Arthur, not catching his tone of voice, once again told him to shut up. 

 

“So when is this guest to be arriving?” Merlin questioned.

 

“Sometime this evening. The princess and her knights set out from the Kingdom of Emme two days ago.” Arthur said, adjusting his collar in the mirror. He didn’t catch the look of confusion on Merlin’s face.

 

“Kingdom of Emme? I’ve never heard of it.” Merlin said, deciding to go around and picking up Arthur’s stray clothes. He swore, the prince could be such a pig sometimes. Arthur nodded to Merlin’s statement.

 

“Yes, they are more a kingdom that keeps to themselves for the sake of keeping peace between them and their allies. This includes Camelot.” Arthur started. Merlin listened intently, wondering why this kingdom kept to itself if it had so many allies. “We have never had a problem when them and now that I am being forced into marriage with the princess it seems we’ll never have a problem for the rest of our days.” Arthur ranted with a sigh. Merlin looked and saw Arthur was genuinely stressed by this so he decided to try and cheer his friend with a little friendly banter. 

 

“Don’t be so blue sire, you may end up liking the girl. But that would be kind of shocking. How could anyone fall for a prat like you.” Merlin teased with a smirk. Arthur, somewhat annoyed and somewhat amused, turned and gave Merlin a look of annoyance but a smirk toying at his lips.

 

“Shut up, Merlin”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I hope you like it~! The princess and her knights will arrive in the next chapter! Just to give you a preview here are the knights along with her servant (who some may recognize)! I will update when I can, which might be a while because I am very slow to update because I am always lacking inspiration to write. For now i'll leave you with this! Till next time my lovely's~!
> 
> Princess:  
> Annaliese (17)
> 
> Knights:  
> Sir Marcus (24)  
> Sir Jeff (25)  
> Sir Drew (21)  
> Sir Serlo (23)
> 
> Servant:  
> Morris (19)


End file.
